


i'm too drunk to walk

by braverbolderlouder



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverbolderlouder/pseuds/braverbolderlouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Santana's attempt at being hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm too drunk to walk

"Babe? San? Sanny"

"Yeahhhh Britts?"

"Are you going to drive?"

"Yeaaaa of courrseee!"

"In this state?"  


*slurred* "Inn dis state wat? Ohio? Oh my god hahaha Is jus mad a stoopid joke an iz so p-funny!"  


*Brittany is not amused* "Whatever San. Are you really going to drive in this state?"  


"Of course I'm gonna drive Britts. I'm too drunk to walk."

*facepalm* "And they say I'm the dumb and stupid one."


End file.
